Forum:RP: Ash Creek
Hell, Sweet Hell This is Ash Creek. Where you spent your childhood. Where you grew up. Where your friends are. Its where you met your first love or perhaps the love of your life. Its all you've ever known and you'd never trade it for anything else. It IS your life. But now its all you have left as every day you fight for your life against the living dead. Now its all you have left. No one is here, no one is coming back for you. You are alone. And Ash Creek might as well be your own personal hell. ---- Plot Ash Creek is an apocalyptic zombie roleplay based on the Walking Dead and starts in the little quiet town just outside a larger city known as Ash Creek. Despite the population being small, the infection spread rapidly among the confused civilians. Now there are only a few original Ash Creek survivors left to form gangs in order to survive. Supplies are running out. People from larger cities are fleeing through the town and taking all they can, bringing more walkers with them. Meanwhile, several small groups have built up around the area, some more ... violent than others. With supplies dwindling, people are constantly on the move, branching out to find safer shelter from the living dead. This makes staying invisible for loners and other groups nearly impossible, and fear of the living is sometimes more warranted then fearing the dead. Tensions are rising between the living and the dead are coming in larger waves as the days to by, drawn by all the movement. The war has just begun. This is going to get worse before it gets better. So ... How will you survive? --- Play as an Ash Creek resident or a survivor that stumbled upon the city while on the move. Join groups for protection, defend against raiders, travel into the larger cities and fight for the supplies you need and '''SURVIVE'. '' ---- Established Groups Junkyard Gang The junkyard is lined by a high chain-link fence with barbwire at the top and bottom. There is only one way in - right through the large metal gate. In the center of the junkyard, among all the car parts and rubble, is a single windowless concrete building that has only one door. A maze of ruined cars and other obstacles line the grounds among the junk. Parts, batteries and gas can be found here if you are lucky, but finding them isn't the difficult part. Its getting out. The Junkyard gang isn't one to ask questions. They'll snipe anything that moves within their permieter, dead or alive. No one has ever seen anything come out of the junkyard - even its residents. In fact, no one has seen a sign of life in a while ... no one in the right mind dares to enter though. Hunting Supply Gang The Hunting Supply Store group has guns lined on either side of the shop's walls as well as any survival gear you'll ever need. A lot of the stuff has been picked through, but what remains belongs to the group that set up base there. Don't you think you can simply walk in and take what you need and nothing more. They'll give ya your bullets all right, but not in the way you expected. If you want to walk out in one piece with the things you need, you better be prepared to propose a trade. For future reference, drugs, medicine, water and anything you can smoke are good bargining tools although often they'll send you on a more specific request. Large glass windows in the front may eventually prove to be a problem, but the whole shop has been fortified. There are two doors: the front door where customers would originally come in, facing the street (however, this entrance opens for no one as walkers tend to inhabit the area in front of the store.) and the back door, where you can come to trade. Rednecks, country folk, scared teens and hunting dogs roam this store. If you want to join up, good luck with that. You'll be put to several varying tests, depending on the leader's mood in order to proof your worth. St. Mary's Cathedral Sanctuary The local quiet Catholic Church has become a local sanctuary to the defenseless. The many stained-glass windows have been boarded up to the best of the abilities of the staff and doors fortified. Pews can be used as barrication and there is a small fenced-in courtyard attached where vegetables are grown. From the bell tower, one can see the whole town. The Cathedral has a kitchen and several places to relax and seek spiritual guidance with makeshift beds upstairs. Home sweet home! However, you must remember this is a holy place. No weapons can enter the Cathedral and no foul language, behavior or thoughts will be tolerated. For some, this place is a saving grace. For others, the people inside are simply sitting ducks. Regardless what you think, the Cathedral turns down no man and here you will at least have a semi-descent meatless meal and bed. Ash Creek Corrctional Facility Gang Welcome to the deepest level of hell, ladies and gentlemen. Probably the worst place to be if you are the average Joe, but to raiders, thieves and general assholes - welcome home! This is definetely the most secure place in Ash Creek, although if you are looking for supplies or help: turn back while you can. The dead guards, some still moving, now hang stringed up from the ceiling and sevre nothing more as target practice. One isn't given the warmest welcome upon reaching the door: If you aren't one of us, or if you aren't bringibg gifts, you are a threat to us and must be eliminated. Indeed, this is the most well-supplied and well-defended place on the map, but good luck getting inside. Want to join? A "dictator", known as The Boss runs the place along with several right-hand men and together they surprizingly form a quite well-organized militia. If you don't impress him, you can stop worrying about making the cut to joining their ranks ... instead, begin to fear for your life! In order to impress The Boss, you must preform a series of grueling tasks like the Hunting Supply Store ... except a lot more brutal. Other Notable Locations Ash Creek Walmart Used to be a stronghold ... I think we all know what happened here. Shelves have all but been picked clean, but you can still find some supplies - just be careful when stepping over the dead bodies ... oh wait, that's not dead. Oops. Gas Stations There are two gas stations in the Ash Creek area: one downtown and another between Ash Creek's border and the rural countryside. They are the only two for miles, unless you'd like to venture into the nearby city - not a recommended course of action. The one downtown has been raided the most with the rural gas station a little more well-stocked, although its just as dangerous to get to - especially if you are vehicle-less. Bottled water and dried food can still be found here, as well as some gas and other gas station knickknacks that could prove to be useful. Watch out though! Even though this is technically "no man's land", gas and resources are very valuable and some people just aren't the type to share... Veterinarian's Office An under-appreciated source of supplies, the vet's is the place to go when in need of medication or other supplies. Animals typically are given medicine that is good for humans to take, just in different doses. The vet's office could also make a good stronghold, if one had the power to claim it as their own. The doors are heavy and there are only a few small windows in the front, all easy to barricade and fortify. Ash Creek Highschool Although small, Ash Creek High was a well-established educational building. Younger children had to travel to a nearby town to pursue their education as construction on the lower schools was a work in progress. A seemingly good place to stay for shelter, its not really recommended, especially if you are alone. Students still roam the halls, although its not an education they seek. The school is full of valuable resources, however, including medical equipment, a cafeteria, tools and other things that could prove useful. Good luck making it in and out again though.